Repeated Drops
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Italy found out his lover, Germany had been cheating on him with his brother, Romano. What would he do this time? Fight or Surrender? Just like usual: He ran away. Contain GerIta, GerMano. Rated T for slight adulterer theme. Used of Human Names. May have sequels


_**Yay~ It's me, Nori, again. I am waiting to see if I could be admitted by a good high school. Since it's summer, I have nothing to do so I think I would just translate my fanfiction, And I'm in the mood for something sour and angsty. If you are Vietnamese and you are reading this then you are lucky because this is the English translation of my original "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu: Feliciano". **_

_**I watched the Vocaloid PV: 繰り返し 一粒 **__**(Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu) by Hatsune Miku and I just loved it. I wondered...what would it be if I make the Hetalia version for this XD. So while you read this, I recommend you to listen to the song, it's awesome**_

_**Before I write this fanfiction, I had to read some GerMano fanfic and that was killing me. Oh my kokoro hurts :'(. No offend, sorry GerMano fans, but I just don't fucking get it? Why that couple even exist, and they even have doujinshi. OH GOD WHY! WHY RUSITA HAVE NONE? :((( sorry I just really hate that and writing some GerMano really hurts.**_

_**In this fiction Germany is a douche-bag and Romano is a bitch...sorry if I just accidentally offended you favorite character.**_

_**Do I have to put up a disclaimer here, that i don't own Hetalia? Yeah I have to...**_

_**Sorry if I made some grammar mistake, my English is just terrible. But I still love writing fanfictions :3 **_

* * *

"Ludwig, an art exhibition is held today. Would you like to go with me?" I happily called Ludwig to ask him out.

"Ah…uhm I'm sorry Feliciano. I'm busy today. Maybe later okay" He answered simply like that and hung up

Ludwig, my boyfriend, had been avoiding me lately. I don't know why, because he rarely turns down my offers. Last week I asked him to go to the park with me, he rejected.

_'Is he…cheating on me?'_ I thought _'But no! Ludwig loves me, he would never, ever do that!'_

"I'll just go there by myself" I sighed and locked the door

The arts were wonderful. The drawings were so delicate and gorgeous, no wonder there were so many people in the gallery. But even when I tried to appreciate the artworks, my mind still drove back to Ludwig. Why…why did he avoid me? Was I too annoying? Did I do something that made him mad? I don't get it… Tears shed my eyes a bit, just before I saw…those icy blue eyes, that blond hair…

_'Ludwig is here? Is he trying to surprise me?'_ I happily thought and wiped my tears.

But he came with someone else. Someone whose look like me… That dark chocolate hair and an abnormal curl that looked so familiar…

_'No… No! That can't be true'_ My eyes widen, my jaw dropped. I turned around and covered my face with hands

Germany and … Ludwig and Romano… too people I trusted the most, I loved the most, now cheating behind my back? I wanted to scream and cry out loud, seeing that couple. But inside Ludwig's eyes, I saw…happiness. It had been a long time since I last saw that. I couldn't stand that anymore so got out of the gallery and ran home, my head stayed low. My body shaken, I almost get hit be a car and I ran into people.

"Watch your way!" They screamed at me

"I…I'm sorry" I said back and kept running. My tears just can't stop flowing

When I returned home, I slammed the door shut and ran up to my room. My cat, Itabby could feel the stress. He followed me to my room and jumped on my bed, where I was crying. The sounds of the couple's laugh and giggle just couldn't get out of my mind. The cat rubbed his head onto my hand and mewed.

"Oh Itabby what am I gonna do?" I asked and held him close, my salty tears dropped on his fur. The tears of jealousy, pain, regret, discomfiture. Drop by drop, just kept falling down.

* * *

Two days after, I abruptly went to Ludwig's house without telling him. I wanted to have a serious talk with him. I climbed the stairs to his bedroom. My steps were quiet. His bedroom door wasn't closed fully so I looked in. And I saw something that I shouldn't have seen. Again, my tears dropped

They were doing that 'thing'. In Ludwig's eyes were lust and desire. I watch silently, my hands covered my mouth to prevent sobs to escape. He pulled Romano's hair curl and he let out a moan. Oh how disgusting…

"Oh so all the curls are erogenous zone" He licked and pulled it sharply

"Nyaa~ "My brother moaned lewdly "Harder~ please, more, be rough on me! Make me scream"

"Please what? If you keep forgetting, I'll punish you, you know" Ludwig smirked

"Gyah! Please, more, master! Tiamo…Ah…Aah"

I know I could not stand this disgusting scene anymore. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside

"Why…Why are you doing this to me? What have I done" My eyes were red and puffy, my tears didn't stop "Now I understand why you don't want to see me anymore. So you said you love me, was that a bait to tame me? I had been such a convenient tool, hadn't I?"

Romano looked up at me, stunned, nothing came out from his lips. He hurriedly covered himself with the blanket.

"I…I…" Ludwig stammered. The only sound left in the room was the tic-tac sound of the cuckoo clock.

"Ludwig, it had been a long time since I last saw happiness in your eyes. That's what I can't give you, no matter how much I tried. Why is it so beautiful, so gorgeous…?" My body shaken, tears wouldn't stop falling "Romano, you have always been jealous with me. But you never realize what you have. I have always wanted to be like you. No matter how cold you are, you bring people real happiness, which I can't. You care for them in a special way. And I'm sure they love you deeply and they will fight for your love. Seeing you guys together…is just …painful. But I know you love each others deeply. Together, you feel happy. I'm out, you won Romano. You guys take care of each other, because I love you both so much. Arrivederci…"

"Feli…I am sorry. I…" Lovino cried, he walked toward me and held my wrist

"Just…don't touch me" I yanked my hand out of his hold and ran away

When I got out of the house, I still found tears flowing from my eyes. I looked up the sky so no one could see that I was crying. The weather was damn sunny, was he trying to mock me? Passing by a small coffee shop, I heard a song. The beat was fast, just like my heartbeat. But the lyrics were sad, like my feelings.

_You once told me you love me  
It was just a bait to tame me  
It might seem like a game to you  
But for me it's a burden I'll carry my whole life_

_A conveniently projected illusion_  
_Being aware of words that lost their meaning_  
_I will never turn back to that gaping hole of emptiness_  
_And the teary, doubtful path_  
_"You're not needed anymore, you're just a bother"_  
_Even if you don't say it, I can hear it_  
_Can you even understand this feeling?_  
_I don't want this anymore._

* * *

_**Here is the full lyrics of the song: . **_

_**But it seems Kagamine Rin's version have different lyrics, right?**_

_**Your reviews are loves to me, so please, review *puppies dog's eyes***_

_**Cho đến khi chúng ta gặp lại-Until next time *waves***_

_**NoriNori-Chan**_


End file.
